User blog:Angel Emfrbl/accents
I don't like the wikia listing accents until confirmed, particularly because of what happened today with Big-Al. I must admit, I was one of those who didn't actually know it WAS and American accent. But the incorrect accent was spread by youtubers anyway, as a by-product I guess of spending time on youtube searching for Vocaloid vids I properly picked it up from them. Accents are quite important to a Vocaloid, particularly the engloids as it can change the whole way a dictionary sounds. But we never get told what they are, we have to guess half the time. Sonika's getting a lot of use recently, people buy her because she is usually cheap. With SOME practice you can get her singing like a goddess. With the clarification of another Lola user, I was able to update the wikipedia page to note that Leon and Lola have seen usage long after their release. 6 years, thats for both Muzehack and anaROBIK's albums. Considering by industries standards, 4 years is "long lived" its not bad at all. Trouble is, getting folks interested in the older software is hard. Leon has more fans then Lola and Leon doesn't have that many as it is. Lola's voice is off putting to many, she has a "all woman" voice. So finding users working with them is one thing; getting those users attention within the vocaloid forums is another. The work to get 1 producer in the west is so big, yet we can get a Japanese producer introduced a lot easier. I haven't worked on my song today saying that, my graphics card kicked the bucket almost and I waited all day for my bro to return from his workplace to fix the problem. Its not like it is effecting much, just a few 3D graphics I have in a art program and a couple of games. Youtube is a little slow and overall the computer doesn't seem to like doing much. For music its not needed anyway. When his computer goes down within 24 hours its fixed; I've been waiting since before X-mas to get the card seen to. Only now when I've found the cause its getting any fix. Basically, the heat generated by either the board or the fan itself (can't remember which) is hitting the fan, when the tempreture reaches a certain point it ceasing to work. With the fan stuck, the card just keeps heating up and up until either you tap it with a stick or something to make it work again, or the monitor kicks out. Its not big deal, the card ONLY took out my LAST (and better) computer. Heck, I gave up asking my bro to put the second harddrive in I bought before X-mas because he made no attempt, now I need to back up everything he is being forced to. Meanwhile since I wasn't "busy" I was lumbered with house chores that my father was too lazy to do himself... Which meant I was barely online until a few hours ago. I had a look at the One Piece wikia as well to see how their faring, to my dismay my request to sort their guidelines out was met on deaf ears. I had to "force" the issue. Chances are, they still won't vote. Its important to sort out guidelines, otherwise it comes back to haunt you. There suppose to be to protect the wikia and all, they don't seem to understand... -_-' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid Category:Blog posts/Real life